Conventionally, map display apparatuses which display map images are used for navigation usages in many cases. Therefore, landmark signs are displayed in map images so as to be mainly used for a navigation usage together with the map images. Furthermore, in such a map display apparatus used for a navigation usage, a function of selecting landmark signs which meet user's needs in accordance with a setting performed by the user, that is, a function of selecting landmark signs representing tourist facilities, restaurants, and the like and displaying the selected landmark signs in a map image has been provided.
Furthermore, in a navigation apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-243379, a plurality of graphic information items are classified into a plurality of groups and only information items included in a group which is requested by a user are displayed (refer to a paragraph number [0053]). Furthermore, in a map information display method and a map information display apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-170266, taking a usage outside of a vehicle into consideration, a technique of automatically changing information displayed when the apparatus is installed in the vehicle and information displayed when the apparatus is not installed in the vehicle from one to another has been proposed (refer to a paragraph [0039]).